The Uncanny Spider-Man
by Spider-Jackal
Summary: Smallville type series. Peter Parker gains the intriguing genetics of a radioactive Spider in its last minutes. But then he gets too inflated and gets tangled in a web of crime that will see him confront a muscular gangman with a plate of metal embeded in his skull.
1. Warren

**Chapter 1 **

Congregating around the ancient, derelict school bus was every member of Middletown High's eleventh year, lead by the frail, yet brilliant, Professor Warren. Strands of gloomy, grey hair were littered around his casually stark white mop. A wriggling, neatly combed moustache lay comfortably upon his upper lip. Enlarged glasses hung upon his protruding nose.

"So, Mr. Parker," quizzed Warren melodramatically. "Would you please care to emphasise on Dr. Conner's detailed work into the human monocular structure?"

That's me. Mr. Peter Parker. The class prodigy who Professor Warren is so determined crush to destroy by any means possible. Why, you may ask? Well, if I knew the answer, than I probably wouldn't be pondering over this even now.

"I don't know, Sir," I reluctantly muttered under my breath.

"Ah," smirked Warren as he basked in the glory of a magnificent victory. "So, not even Parker knows everything!"

At the front, the egotistic Flash Thompson brutally cackled at me as I squirmed uncomfortably. Hanging on the popular young man's shoulders was the adorable, yet relatively dim-witted, Liz Allen. Together, they were the pinhole of relentless gossip in gang circles.

"Sir," my best friend, Harry Osborn, strutted to the front of the crowd - his peculiar hair unaffected by the wind - where he declared his point. "I do believe that you are quizzing Peter on a hypothesis only studied by members of Oscorp. My father informed me of it many blue moons ago. Now, can you stop patronising us and get on with the trip? Father expects us their in twenty minutes!"

For a moment, Warren stood bewildered, contemplating how to rise to Harry's sudden contradiction. Then, he finally came up with a witty response:

"Ah, Mr. Osborn. Fame doesn't get you anywhere in life. As long as you're my pupil, I won't treat you any different to my other budding students! Comprendo? Good. Let's proceed…"

Maybe I should fill you in on the gaps. If you haven't heard of the billionaire philanthropist and scientist Norman Osborn, then have you been living under a rock for the last twenty years? Ten years ago, he formed Oscorp with his two faithful allies – Michael Morbius and Otto Octavius. Well, Harry was his own flesh and blood - yet somehow best mates with me, geek of the year!

When Harry had eventually retraced his steps to find me, I gave him my gratitude for sticking up to Warren. Despite his speech on treating people equally, Harry was the only one who could contradict Warren without receiving a one-way ticket to referral.

"Anytime, bro," smirked Harry; his trademark grin never disappeared. "Busman's holiday for me this. Come to school to get taught and look at us! We're having a 'fun day out' to Dad's works. Yippee!"

I could suppress the slight giggle that slipped past my lips. Of course, the attentive Professor Warren noticed my moment of happiness and seemed determined to annihilate it.

"Would you please inform you of the humorous joke you have just heard or told, Mr. Parker?" never had I seen Warren so jubilant. He loved every minute of my discomfort.

Yet once again, a dear friend saved me. Mary Jane Watson game sprinting down the road towards our huddled group. Her crimson hair trickled down her albino face. Aqua eyes glistened in the morning sunlight. A flora t-shirt hung over her spindly frame. Scarlet lipstick illuminated her protruding lips. Lower down, her…

Oh come on, I'm a male teenager! I'm allowed to have the odd inappropriate thought! Anyway, the sudden interruption caused Warren's bitter retorts to cease.

"Sorry I'm late, sir," apologised MJ, almost sounding like she meant it. "Got held up!"

"By the fashion police," snorted Liz Allen wickedly. Sometimes, I honestly believe that Liz is a decent person but manipulated by Flash Thompson.

Disappointed by the unexpected distraction, Warren commanded us to board the dishevelled bus. MJ plonked herself down next to me; both of us were relatively close the front. Harry took his place behind us. Alas, the gang was together. No interruptions from Flash, Liz or any of the other ill tempered, popular bullies.

"So, how ya' doing, Tiger?" casually questioned MJ. Those mere words were enough to set my heart racing.

"Fine, MJ," I desperately tried to maintain my cool demeanour; which is not easy when you have a foot thick glasses bulging off your face. "You know, the usual. With great power comes great responsibility gimmick from Uncle Ben and Aunt May!"

MJ chuckled at this comment. Just her mere smile illuminated the room.

"You know they love you, Pete…" she began, solemnly just as Harry interrupted with his band's latest tune (The Goblins present: Flying on a glider).

It was in that time period – the calm before the storm – that my life hit an all time high. That was before that dam spider pierced my skin, I dealt with the Kingpin of crime and duelled a vampire army with an alluring lust for blood.

My blood.


	2. Spider

Chapter 2

As we departed the couch, Warren scolded us for our obnoxious behaviour. Aunt May always informed me that hate was a strong word so I'll go one further and say I despise Professor Warren. Despite his high IQ, he could be a right pain in the behind.

Awaiting us was a glorious sight. A stunning, enlarged skyscraper pierced the clouds. The words Oscorp were grafted into the marble jut below the spire. Bustling Einstein wannabes barged through the rapidly rotating doors to reach their serene labs. Three placid men were parading towards us in immaculate synchronisation. One of them glanced briefly at Harry and nodded solemnly. Norman Osborn. Every detail from his maroon eyes to his bumpy hair resembled his son's features. To his right waded a squat, grotesque man who's clouded spectacles engrossed the majority of his face. Otto Octavius - infamous for his unique work in inter life form fusion. Last, and certainly least, was a spinney, hunched man who was clothed in pure black. Michael Morbius; the least well known biologist to ever come out of Oscorp but one of the most successful. Some resources explained that his withdrawn personality was to do with a terminal disease he had contracted as a child.

Together they formed the Oscorp trinity – a group of people who were the centre of chatter in the nerdy circles.

"Welcome, students," declared the sinister Michael Morbius. "The primary purpose of this tour is to inform you of the biological advancements that transfusion of DNA would cause and the drastic repercussions that will be traced to this moment in time. Understand?"

A few mumbling groans was the only feeble answer he received. In fact, it seemed to be only Warren and I who were enthralled by this majestic speech. Once again in unison, the Trinity spiralled around on their heels before striding towards Oscorp. Accepting this as an invitation, we hesitantly trailed behind these godly beings.

"God, this is bloody awful," snarled Flash, his voice inflated with meaningless bravado. "That remains me, are you still up for the Wilson Fisk's wrestling on Block Street, Jim? Going to be a real party!"

Despite our attempts to bluntly ignore Flash's gang, this caused Harry's fragile temper to be completely shattered. In one swift movement, he sent his fist directly into Flash's gut, causing the senseless bully to crumple to the floor, alarmed.

"What's your problem, Osborn?" menacingly threatened Liz Allen.

It took the combined forces of Jessica Jones and MJ to terminate her relentless attempts to dig her extended nails into Harry's flesh.

"Never," he threatened callously. "Talk about the Kingpin in my presence. That malicious animal…" He trailed off solemnly.

We all knew how that tale ends. Its how the majority of tales end for citizens who meddle with New York's Kingpin of crime.

"Do we have a problem at the back, Harry?" enquired Norman Osborn. At the sound of his timid, yet menacing voice, a vigorous shiver was sent through my spine. "Now, may we continue?"

Alas, we had arrived in a laboratory, where a wayward, cylindrical, glass structure was the centrepiece of attention. Scaling the vast walls was a hirsute Tarantula, froth bubbling out of its gaping jaws. Eight scouring, scarlet eyes, gouged into my soul.

"Today, men, women and other inferior species," bellowed Osborn for all of his eager employees to hear. "My colleges and I are about to provide you with a miracle that will be debated for eons to come. I declare… the Super-Spider!"

With that melodramatic approach, intoxicating fumes were unleashed into the containment cylinder, swallowing up the chosen arachnid. For the first time since we set foot on Oscorp soil, Flash Thompson managed to limit his boasts to a mere gasp. As he gazed upon the test results, Otto Octavius began to produce a wry smile.

Of course, that was when everything went wrong.

Due to the structural knowledge that Uncle Ben had passed onto me during his brief spell at the mechanical office, I could deduce that the glass was reinforced by another six inches. Yet that did not explain how fracture marks were appearing upon the theoretically indestructible cell. Another effortless tap would send the glass into oblivion.

So guess what happened next.

Fragments of glass were sent flying in every possible direction. Warren ushered the rest of my class to safety whilst I stared, flabbergasted, by what was emerging from the billowing, acidic gas.

Not only had the fumes bestowed the abomination with supreme genetic, it had enlarged the spider to the size of a toddler.

When I managed to escape the building relatively unscathed, I informed my friends that I had braved the beast with my bare hands. I had wrenched an innocent from its grasp and fled the scene valiantly.

Instead, I almost wet myself.

In one magnificent leap, the Super-Spider ended up perched on my shoulders, where it rested when its fangs pierced my skin. Darkness clouded my gaze. The last thing I witnessed was Michael Morbius wailing,

"You're my last hope! Don't die!"

As I got the first train to la-la land, I pondered whether he was mourning me or the creature that had slain me.


End file.
